Wannabe (SVU)
Plot Cragen sends the detectives on a manhunt for a man who had raped three girls and hacked into several TVs in a store to expose himself to people. However, Fletcher, the officer who arrests the man, turns out to be a phony. Fletcher is actually a teenager who dreams of being a cop but ends up messes everything up, as while he finds evidence, it doesn't count as he is not actually a police officer. Fletcher is arrested for his actions, but Marlowe cuts him a break as his intentions were good and makes a deal so that he won't lose his chance to be a cop in the future, as long as he adheres to certain rules such as turning over all his police paraphernalia. Fletcher breaks the rules again and spies on the suspect, but is discovered and shot. Marlowe is furious because Fletcher broke the deal, but he reveals that the suspect's father gets off on tapes of the crimes. Marlowe seems to decide to cut him some slack again, telling him that maybe one day she will see him when he really is a cop. This information leads to the arrest of the suspect and his father who was the mastermind behind the rapes. Summary Episode summary Cast Main Cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as Dr. Melinda Warner (credit only) * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring Cast * Sharon Stone as A.D.A. Jo Marlowe * Alex Kingston as Attorney Miranda Pond * Anita Gillette as Judge Sheila Tripler * Harvey Atkin as Judge Alan Ridenour Guest Cast * Graham Davie as Brad Fletcher * Kevin Nagle as Hannigan * Michael Willis as Mr. Fletcher * Steven Randazzo as Ray Marcum * Raphael Sbarge as Wayne Hankett * Raymond J. Barry as Travis Hankett * James Meredith as Officer Duncan * Elizabeth Rich as Mrs. Fletcher * Joe Lanza as Phil Fletcher * Robert Abido as Barry * Erin Fogel as Samantha * Jennifer Dean as Mrs. Goshgarian * Antonella Lentini as Tina Harper * Melanie Hinkle as Toni * Danika Yarosh as Nicole Goshgarian * Madison Cerniglia as Colleen Johnson * Dani Saril as Carrie * James Michael Reilly as Advocate * Freddy Bastone as Narcotics Officer * Jeff Mantel as Sergeant * Rick Johnson as Court Clerk * James Belyeu as Xavier Student (uncredited) * Elizabeth Logan as Detective (uncredited) References Episode references Quotes *'Wayne Hankett' (perp): I didn't do anything! *'Olivia Benson:' How 'bout we start with resisting arrest and assaulting a police officer? *'"Officer" Fletcher' (wannabe cop): Look, he's the rapist, check this out, look. (reaching towards front of suspect's pants). *'Wayne Hankett: ' Hey hey hey, how many times you gonna grab my junk, you pervert? *'Elliot Stabler:' What are you doing? *'"Officer" Fletcher:' I was showing you the birthmark. It's him, I got the right guy. *'Olivia Benson:' Let's not strip search him in public. *'Elliot Stabler:' We'll take pictures of it back at the station house; birthmark isn't going anywhere. ---- *'Olivia Benson:' (as Elliot photographs suspect's birthmark) Looks like Florida to me. *'Elliot Stabler: ' To me it looks like guilty. *'Olivia Benson: ' (as suspect starts to lower his pants) Whoah, we don't need to see anything south of Key West! *'Wayne Hankett '(suspect): Leave me alone. *'Olivia Benson:' Keep it in your pants, okay? *'Elliot Stabler:' Sit down. Sit down *'Olivia Benson:' Keep your pants on Mr. Hankett. *'Elliot Stabler:' Now you are not denying being a flasher, are you Mr. Hankett? *'Wayne Hankett': What just happened, that was an accident, okay? It just kind of fell out. *'Olivia Benson: ' Just like it did in the electronics store? *'Elliot Stabler:' What you have an epilectic seizure while you trying to put it away? Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes Category:Season 11